


The Unexpected

by Joanne_c



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Georg and Liesl begin a sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margaret_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaret_rose/gifts).



George still wondered how it had all happened. It had been…unexpected, to say the least.

It had all seemed so easy when he'd had Liesl squirming on his lap, his hands teasing places that might not necessarily be a good idea for a father to touch his daughter, but she'd begged so prettily for more. Georg had never been able to refuse his darling girl anything, not since she had been a little girl, and much less so as she grew up and began to look more and more like her mother. He had kissed her goodnight, and those kisses had started to linger. The hugs had become longer, and Liesl never had given up sitting in his lap. Then she’d started squirming in Georg’s lap and he’d started thinking about how grown up she was, and how much she looked like her mother, until he’d known there was only one way for this to end.

The squirming in his lap had continued longer tonight, much longer than she had ever done before. Georg was a man, and had a man’s reactions to a beautiful woman.

“What’s that, Father?” she’d asked, softly. But with a sure knowledge at the same time.

“Don’t you know?” he’d replied. “Don’t you know what you do to me?”

“I never knew it was so… much,” and a flush had tinted her pale cheeks.

“It is,” Georg said. He found her naivete… arousing. Very arousing. Slowly, he turned her face to his. “Do you want to learn, Liesl? What that actually means?”

The nod had been slow, but eager. Rather like George’s hand sliding up under her skirt. “So I’m not the only one affected, hmm?” he asked her, smiling. He could feel the dampness, knew what it meant. Almost ruthlessly, he slid a hand inside her knickers and pressed on the nub at the top of her lips, his other hand across her mouth to capture the noise she made.

“Shhh, the others will hear,” he said, and without further ado, he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He wasn’t sure if it was the cessation of his touch, the knowledge that they could wake the other children, or the shock of being carried that quieted her, but it didn’t really matter.

Once his door was closed, he removed his hand. “Now you can make all the noise you need to, my darling,” and he leaned in and kissed her again. “You do want this?” and he thought maybe he should have asked her that before bringing her to his bedroom, but the arms wrapping around his neck and the fierce whisper of yes were enough to remove his doubts, or at least enough of them for him to continue, for of course there were doubts, even as he palmed her small breasts through her dress.

Whimpering, needy grinds against the bed and his hands had Georg so hard he wasn’t sure he would last long enough to make it good for her, until he reminded himself that he had to, no one including himself was allowed to hurt Liesl. Though he might have a problem with administering the usual punishments. Instead he would need to make sure he didn’t go off too soon for her, that was all there was to it.

“Darling, you’re absolutely sure? This isn’t… exactly what most fathers and daughters do,” he said.

“Father, I love you. I want this,” Liesl said. “I want you to be my lover, no other man has ever measured up to you, nor ever will.” She sat up, looking at him intently. “Ever since I was a little girl, you’ve loved and protected me, like a handsome prince. Now it’s time for the prince to claim his princess, because I am old enough to choose this, to choose you,” and she began to unfasten the buttons on her dress.

Georg stilled her hands, and she began to protest, but once she realized he was taking over the task, she quieted again, and whimpered softly at some of his touches to her delicate skin.

All too soon her clothes were removed, as were most of Georg’s, though he kept his underclothes on for now. He slid his fingers up between her legs, and felt her wetness, and how tight she was. He knew he would fit, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He stroked her nub, slow and gentle, until she was shaking in his arms, climaxing over and over. Then he licked up the juices, tasting her and bringing her over again.

He wondered about teaching her something else tonight, and leaving her virginity for another, but she lay back and spread her legs. “Now you need to take me, Father,” she said. “You need to take my virginity,” and only a saint would have refused.

A man who had already done what Georg had done with Liesl could never be considered a saint. He pressed fingers in, feeling her tightness open slightly. He leaned over and kissed her nipples as he slowly, very slowly, slid the head of his cock inside her. He felt her stiffen, and stroked and kissed her skin until she relaxed, and soon he was buried inside her.

She felt so good, so tight, so wet and so very, very perfect. Everything he’d ever thought she would feel, and so much more. So slippery and slick and perfect and he began to move, slowly, when she whimpered in a way that sounded a little more like pain than pleasure.

A pragmatist, Georg was fairly sure she wouldn’t climax again from this, women rarely did the first time, but later he would show her how to make it happen with her own fingers helping. Instead he concentrated on making her feel good, feeling her tighten around him as he thrust into her wetness. She was almost gushing and as he came inside her, he could feel her come close, but not quite get to the edge. He smiled at her, kissing and touching her, telling her how good she had been for him as he withdrew, and slipped a finger inside, another caressing her nub until she came again, her well-fucked hole grasping his fingers as she cried out.

There was blood, not unexpectedly, and Georg cleaned up the sheets and sponged Liesl down. Then he wrapped her in one of his too big for her nightshirts and slipped into his own. He wasn’t letting her go tonight – or ever if he could help it. She didn’t seem to mind, curling into his arms against his chest.

“I love you, Father,” was the last thing she whispered before she slept.

Georg felt he should’ve kept awake longer but he followed her moments after.


End file.
